The Switch
by WriterofArt
Summary: Due to Haruhi's sudden interest in parallel universes, Kyon is thrown in an alternate reality. Everyone he knows has their gender flipped! He tries to find a way back to his universe, or his universe could be destroyed without his presence... Follow Kyon in his point-of-view adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**The Switch**

_By Writer of Art_

_Disclaimer: Do not own_

"Ah, home… My only sanctuary…"

By saying that, I'm probably being cynical, but what does that matter…

Having a full day of going through Haruhi's tedious work, because of Koizomi's theory exciting her. If you didn't know, Koizomi came up with a topic to get something for everyone to do.

Of course I was okay with doing something with Haruhi and the others, but if it had to do with big textbooks and thorough searching… Then, I can only handle so much…

The topic? Koizomi came up with a theory that our world had a parallel world like this one, only slightly different. Of course, Haruhi got all big on it, and wanted to look for a way to get to one.

Did she even know which parallel universe she wanted to go to? I mean, it's multiverse, if the theory is correct. Although, knowing Haruhi, any theory can make sense…

Maybe I should just sleep off today's worries, I'm just going to go through more tomorrow…

-X-

Probably waking up is part life's troubles, you just want to keep sleeping, but you need to get working… I should wake up, this is the second time I pressed the snooze button.

Ah, I slept in my uniform again… Well, a little wrinkles didn't hurt anybody. Plus, I can save a little more time for breakfast.

Even though it was another day, something felt a little different about this day. My toothbrush seemed different, but I could think of it from my sister doing that since she's learning about oral hygiene in class nowadays…

Not only my daily routine was strange, some housing arrangements were different, but not entirely. Either I'm losing my mind, or Haruhi is up to something. I'll go with my first choice, thinking about Haruhi hurts my head as it is…

Well, the walk to school didn't seem different. The building looked the same, and every student seemed as peachy as they can be. Even my shoe locker seemed like it was expecting me… I think I might be losing my mind.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!?"

Apparently, the yelling from the female started today. But, it wasn't _the_ female. The one that was yelling I didn't recognize, freshmen maybe?

"What?"

"That's my friend's locker! I should know, we always meet here every morning."

Seeing the number on the locker, it was the same number that I knew of, I have no idea what this chick's problem was.

"Tani-chan, it could be a misunderstanding. Right?"

This other girl seemed to understand a bit, but this was my locker number. How could it be someone else's? I knew I couldn't win in an argument with women, so I just hid my shoes in my bag for now…

This day seemed a bit strange, first my house, my locker… What could come next? My desk suddenly coming to life and saying it's not yours?

"That's not your desk, dude…"

I'm surprised to hear my own thoughts being said to me, but this guy that sitting behind me isn't Haruhi…

"Uh… Who are you?…"

"I'd like to ask the same thing…"

Somehow, this guy gets on my nerves.

"Um, I'm the guy that's always been sitting here. You're the one that seems to be sitting on the wrong desk…"

The guy only gave me a stupid look, what's his deal?

"Wrong desk? I've been in this class for a long time, you're the total stranger."

Okay, I've had enough of this game…

"What game is that?"

"Why are you sitting in Suzumiya Haruhi's place!?"

I may have yelled a bit there, but having this annoying dude toy with me is getting on my nerves.

"It's Haruhiko, dumbo. My name is Suzumiya Haruhiko…"

I panicked, I nearly fell over my desk. Looking at this guy's face did remind of Haruhi, but Haruhi never mentioned of having siblings or switching schools. Is this another stunt of Nagato's?

"Hey, you alright?"

This "Suzumiya" person looks at me as if I'm a nut case, so did the whole class. Actually, the class seemed different as well. I may have not known the whole class much, but the students were different. I ran out the classroom, this whole thing seems just… off.

I have to find someone who can help me, Koizomi's class is the closest!

"Hey, Koizumi!"

"Uh… Yes?…"

I only see a girl answer, she looked a bit like Koizumi. Hopefully, she's related to him in anyway…

"Um, can I talk to you for a moment?…"

She seemed nervous in a way when walking to the door, and the whole class started to murmur amongst themselves. Hopefully, I didn't start something.

"Okay, I don't know if your related to Koizumi Itsuki in anyway, but I need him, Asahina Mikuru, and Nagato Yuki's help…"

I waited for the girl's answer, but all she did was look at me funny.

"But… I'm Koizumi Itsuki. I know Nagato Yuki, but is this Asahina-san related to Asahina Mitsuru?"

I could only sigh from this conversation. Asahina Mitsuru? Who's that? And how are you Koizumi Itsuki?

"If you're Koizumi Itsuki, are you… An esp-"

I suddenly find the girl's hand on my mouth, and should I find it wrong to kind of like this…

"How much do you know?"

"Nagato is an alien, and Asahina-san is a time traveler."

The bell rings for class to start, I didn't know what to do for now…

"I'll talk again with you on my break, you seem to know about us quite a lot… Um, what's your name?"

"Kyon."

The girl's eyes widen, and stares at me like some ghost.

"Uh, I'll get back to you later…"

The girl gets back to the class, I can hear some of a commotion.

"So, who was that Itsuki-chan?"

"Oh, some guy that tried to ask me out, I turned him down though…"

Eh?! You may not be the Koizumi I know, but you have his annoying tenacity…

-X-

I decided to wait in the clubroom, even though there were some differences, it felt like the same clubroom. I notice the door open to the "Koizumi" girl, and a couple of other guys. One of them reminded me of Nagato, and the other of Asahina… As a male… This is strange.

"Ah, I was going to find you after I got everyone here. But, somehow you knew this place…"

The Nagato-looking guy stares at me as if he was scanning me.

"The DNA structure on this man is the same, except he is completely male… Haruhiko might have gotten his wish…"

Um, not to be out of the norm, but can anyone tell me what's going on?

"I guess you could say it was my fault…"

The girl gave me a familiar smile.

"Our friend, Suzumiya Haruhiko, has abilities that can create any reality that he thinks of. Although, he is unaware of it. I told him of a theory of parallel universes and he got curious of it… You might have came from another universe…"

It sounds very familiar, I had the same problem with Koizumi. Until after that day, I found myself in a different yet familiar place. That's when I've been going through weird things…

"I see, then the Koizumi Itsuki and others you have been talking about were probably our parallel selves. Wait, you said you had the 'same problem'… Did the parallel Koizumi give the same problem with your Suzumiya-san?"

The only logical thing was to nod…

"Then, that created an unreadable dimensional shift for both you and Kyonko…"

Um, Nagato, I'm guessing… Who's this Kyonko?

"She would be you, speaking in biological terms. But, a parallel form of yourself."

This all sounds insane, but I think "insane" might be the only normal thing in my life… Although, it might be interesting to meet my female self…

"Not only did the parallel Suzumiya-san wanted to see a parallel world, but ours did as well."

So, am I stuck here forever or is there a way back home?

"Um… Would you like some tea?…"

Hmm, even the male Asahina-san is harassed in cosplaying. Now I feel sorry for both… Well, at least it's only a guy in a suit. Woah, this tea's not bad…

"For now, stay until after school. We'll consider a plan from there…"

We better create a plan, this is practically you and your male counterpart's fault…

-X-

Playing Go by myself wasn't that great of fun, but it gets you to do something. Reading some of the books wasn't that bad either, the authors switched so reading from a different author was interesting.

Besides from talking about nonsense, someone finally gets to the clubroom. Ah, as expected before anyone else, its Nagato.

"Hey…"

*Nod*

Yup, the same Nagato. It's a bit awkward to see her as a guy though… I see he sits in the same spot to read, I guess not all things are different.

A little later, Koizumi and Asahina "Mitsuru" are followed in with possibly my greatest challenge… The male Haruhi…

"Oi! What are you doing here?!"

I wish I can say, but I'd rather die from Haruhi than you…

"Don't worry, Suzumiya-san. He wants to join our club…"

At least this Koizumi knows how to handle things, you never know what a female is capable of. A female esper for that matter…

"Hmm… First accusing me of not being me, now you want to join my club… What's your game?"

If I said I'm from another universe, can I go back home with my head?

"This is actually Kyonko's cousin from America, he's in a foreign exchange student program with her…"

Some cover that was…

"Ah, so I guess that's why she wasn't here today. But how come she didn't say anything about it?"

You sent me here, and your double took your Kyonko…

"I guess last minute things…"

"I see, then, what's your name?"

Geez Koizumi, you don't need to squeeze my shoulder to think of something. I got this, if it worked on her, it should work on this guy…

"John Smith."

Given a stern look from this guy, he's probably thinking, "How ominous". Or maybe, "Smith? I've met someone named Smith in the past…", if he's been through me in time. As a girl that is…

"Welcome to the SOS Club, John Smith!"

Well… That happened…

I can see that familiar smile on Haruhiko's face, I guess I'm never far from home.

After going through a long day of Haruhiko's rambles, and unnecessary male sexual harassment on Asahina… We let Haruhiko go home first so we can discuss on a plan.

"Now, since this all started with having the curiosity of parallel universes, we should get Suzumiya-san excited again. With that, we could get any readings of any dimensional rifts appearing from Nagato-san. Right?"

"Yes, if any dimensional rift is detected, we will have to act swiftly."

I'd say that would work…

"And with that, we could get into contact with Kyon's Nagato Yuki to have the rift stabilized enough for both beings to enter and exit."

Sounds like a plan to me.

"Well, until tomorrow…"

Wait, I just realized… Where am I suppose to stay for now? I can't stay at "my" place, the folks will freak when they see that their daughter turned into a son. Not only that, I'll find it strange to find a little brother…

And what about Kyonko's whereabouts? Won't that cause a ruckus?

"Don't worry, I'll have my Agency take care of sending a letter to Kyonko's family saying she moved to America. Nagato-san will give them a fake memory that she was sent…"

That sounds a bit overboard, Koizumi… And why are you holding my arm near your chest?…

"As for living arrangements, would you like to stay at my place?"

I want my arm back!

"I'm kidding, Nagato-san requested that you stayed with him."

Nagato, huh? Well, that's fine. If I had to stay with a female Koizumi, I'd probably find myself a new phobia for espers…

-X-

I see the way to Nagato's house is the same, although, why is this weird guy following us?

"Hey! Nagato! Be sure to tell me of any fun parties you're going to have next time, nyara!"

Nyara? Wait… Don't tell me…

"Right…"

"Cool! See ya!"

Say Nagato, was that guy's name Tsuruya by any chance?

"Yes, that's Tsuruya-senpai. But, in your perspective, _he_ would be known as a female."

You got that right, it's a bit odd finding his talking different too.

Well, the apartment still looks the same. Especially the room, all plain. Let's see, yup, even the room where I slept with Asahina-san is the same.

Nagato, this room still has that dimensional thingy, right?

"Yes, Asahina-san and your parallel self were used here for a reason to get back to their original time. You have been in it before, right?"

Yeah, you can guess the story on what happened…

-X-

Finally, the day we'll probably find my way home… Nagato and Asahina-san distract Haruhiko on parallel universes, while Koizomi and I tries to find a shift or whatever outside.

"Hopefully, the boys can get Suzumiya-san into the whole search thing excitingly…"

Well, yeah. By the way, why do you look spruced up?

"What? A girl can't look her best?"

Hopefully, the other Koizumi isn't like this…

"Hey, can I ask something personal?…"

It better not be a weird question…

"What is Suzumiya-san to you?"

You should know that best, she's a crazed, selfish, awkward girl. What else is there to describe her?

"True, but what does she mean to you?…"

Why do you seem like you need answer urgently… But, I guess she's the one that helped my life become more interesting… I like her for that, I suppose…

"Ah, I see…"

I hate awkward silences…

"Ah! I sense a strange shift in a closed space, come on!"

Okay! Okay! You don't have to yank!

I don't know if I should feel nostalgia for closed space, everything seems the same, yet I miss it somehow…

"There! That light!"

I see it! Wait, there's a giant heading toward it…

"Yikes, if that Celestial gets through, it could create a chaotic shift for time and space. I'll distract it, you get out of here while you can."

What about Haruhiko? Or Kyonko?

"We'll handle Suzumiya-san, you get home first and try to Kyonko for us…"

Right, thanks for everything…

"Wait…"

Hm? What is- Agh?! What was that?!

"What? There's nothing wrong with a goodbye kiss…"

When I get home, sterilize my whole face… Stop smiling!

Okay, gotta run. Woah, dodge the giant legs!… Yes, made it.

Heh, this portal thing looks more like a tear. Whatever, I'll just go thro- Hey, is that a person coming in?…

"Ha! Finally, back home! I can clean my face and…"

Huh… So this is what I look like as girl… Not bad… Is that weird to find myself cute?

"Damn that girl, you better get back home yourself… You have no idea what I went through…"

I think I can, you're me remember?

"I'm a girl…"

Oh… Right. Haruhi made you cosplay, didn't she?

"Yup, I'd like to stay and chat to myself, but I'd want to get back home as soon as possible…"

Right, good luck on your side…

"You too…"

-X-

Man, traveling through universes makes you feel like you know a lot more than a super intelligent scientist from Harvard. But knowing Haruhi, it's just preschool.

"Welcome back, Kyon."

Now the feelings gone from this guy…

You! You stay away from me for a whole month, I'm drenching myself in salt water…

"My, my… I wonder what happened on the other side…"

Shut up, and stop smiling…

END

_Next time, Kyonko's story… _


	2. Chapter 2

**The Switch**

_**Part Two**_

_By Writer of Art_

_Disclaimer: Do not own_

_A/N: I found a pretty good song that can be the theme for this story, Unnamed World by Hirano Aya. Try to listen to it while reading!_

"Why did Koizumi have to give that idea? I can still hear Haruhiko's ramblings ringing in my ears…"

Covering my ears won't do any difference, but I want to sleep peacefully without any useless thoughts. Damn you, Koizumi…

Huh? I feel like I'm floating… It actually feels nice, I must be dreaming by now. Thank goodness for that… The human body sometimes knows what to do when stressed.

-X-

Ever have those moments where you wake up half asleep, try to get your morning routine done, and get through it pretty well?

Well, noticing that I was putting on boxers finally woke me up.

Looking in my apparent drawer, I can only find men's undergarments…

Did I wake up in my dad's room? No, this room looks like mine, only it seems a bit different… And a strange odor to it…

"Kyon-kun! Are you up yet?"

Crap! Whose voice is that? It doesn't sound like my little brother… Think! Think! Where to hide?! Oh, I know…

"Kyon-kun! You'll be late if you don't wake up! Huh?… He's not here, he must be in the bathroom already…"

*Exclaim*

Hiding behind the door while it opened worked, but I need to know where I am. This isn't my house, and that's not my little brother…

Did Haruhiko have to do with this?

I should get school, Nagato might know something… Wait, where's my uniform?

Oh no! I only have pajamas on! And this room has guy's clothes… Uh… Um… Erg!

Sorry who lives here, I have to borrow some clothes…

Ah! I need a rubber band for my hair… Oh, well a normal one will do…

-X-

Climbing out a window isn't as easy when you don't know where you are, but the area I'm in isn't all that strange. Hopefully, I can find Koizumi or Nagato-san on my way…

Well, the school looks the same. Okay, I'll wait behind some bushes and wait. I need a uniform quickly, this guy's clothes are baggy!

"Good morning, Koizumi!"

"Morning, Asahina-san."

Koizumi? Asahina-san? Why do those guys have their names, but different people… Definitely Haruhiko's doing…

Knowing my situation, I need their help.

Psst! Psst!

"Did you hear something?"

"No."

Over here!

"Hmm? Who are you? Strangers aren't allowed on campus…"

"Be careful, Koizumi…"

Do you two know Koizumi Itsuki and Asahina Mitsuru?

"Hm? I'm Koizumi Itsuki, but this is Asahina Mikuru. Are you looking for us?"

Huh? You're Koizumi? Asahina Mikuru? What's going on…

I have no one else to go to… Can we talk behind the building so we won't cause a crowd?

"Um… Sure."

With explaining my dilemma, I can only describe my situation…

"So… You're name is Kyonko and you go to school here. Also, your friends have our names, but with different genders. Correct?"

Yeah.

"Oh boy… This might have been my fault…"Your fault?

"Our friend, Suzumiya Haruhi, might have gotten you here from my idea of there being a parallel universe."You and your female self had the same idea? I'm starting to dislike you already…

"Koizumi, we're going to be late for class. What are we going to do about… Kyonko…"

Yes, what are you going to do? Hm, this Asahina-san has a pretty nice rack. I'm oddly jealous from this person…

"Hmm… You seem to be the same size as her… I think I got you covered on a uniform, but it may be difficult to explain you to the class and Suzumiya-san…"

Oh yeah, you said Suzumiya Haruhi. So this universe I'm in has everyone's gender switched… I'm afraid to know what a female Haruhiko does for fun…

"Okay, I'll look for Nagato-san and tell her the details. Wait here for now."

Okay. Hmm, I wonder what Nagato looks like as a girl?…

"Until then, let's go Asahina-san."

"Right, take care!"

Yeah.

Waiting wasn't all that bad, what surprised me most was that Nagato-san came fast.

Seeing Nagato-san as a girl, her body was smaller compared to her male counterpart's tall figure. But, she had that same impassive look I know.

"Are you Kyonko?"

Y-Yes. Why am I nervous all of a sudden?

"Here. I made a copy of my uniform, you have about the same measurements as my body figure."

Thanks. At least your talking didn't change…

Can you take care of these clothes for me?

*Nod*

Okay, now I can get in.

"Lunch break."

Huh?

"Meet at that time in the clubroom."

R-Right. Thanks again…

Suddenly walking off with no answer, definitely the same Nagato-san.

-X-

Okay, I just have to get into class casually. Damn it, a lot of people are here already… Okay just get into that empty seat… Stop staring at me!

"Hey! Who are you? This isn't your seat."

The girl behind me looks like someone I know, this could be messy…

Um… Well… I-

"Speak up! Who are you?! And what's your purpose here?!"

I'd like to know myself!

"Calm down, Suzumiya-san. I was just informed that Kyon is in America for a foreign exchange program and his cousin from there is switching with him. Everyone, be sure to give her a warm welcome!"

Thank you, teacher! That seemed to calm this Suzumiya's suspicion.

"Is that right? Your Kyon's cousin. What's your name?"

Crap, I can't give my real name. Um… Let's see…

"Well?"

Hold on, damn it!

"Jane Smith…"

"Heh?…"

It worked on Haruhiko, but will it work on h-

"Good to meet you, Jane!"

Wow…

Okay, everything seems to go smoothly. I just need to wait for lunch…

-X-

Thank goodness for the bell, I was getting tired of listening to these lessons and a morbid stare down behind my neck.

"Hey, where you headed?…"

Great… Um… I'm getting lunch, what else?

"From the cafeteria? I'll come with!"

No! You stay here! I need to get to the clubroom.

"Well, don't want to be late before the good stuff is gone. Hey!"

What!?"Since this is your first day, I'll buy you lunch. 'Kay?"

That doesn't sound so bad… Fine, but let's make it fast…

"I like your style! Let's rush like no tomorrow!"

Ow! You don't need to drag me!

"Hey, Kunikida. What do you think of Kyon's cousin?"

"If your asking me if she's cute, I wouldn't try, Taniguchi. It would feel weird hitting on Kyon's cousin."

"Hm, well suit yourself then. I'm going to try get a date with her!"

"May whoever sees over you, give you good luck. You may need it in the end…"

"You're insulting me, aren't you?"

-X-

I guess getting free lunch wasn't bad, but having Suzumiya follow me around got me on my nerves. Miraculously, I lost her. Now to head to the clubroom.

Ah, I see you're all here…

"Had a hard time finding this place?"

No, I had your Suzumiya tailing me.

"That must have been difficult, I'm surprised you got rid of her."

Yeah, go ahead Koizumi. Say whatever you want, because I know you and your female self wouldn't come to help…

"So, Nagato-san. What can you tell from her?"

"Her DNA structure is 99.9% accurate from Kyon, but the last percent are XX chromosomes…"

Um, speak normal here.

"She means you're Kyon, only as a female."

Does that mean you believe me now?

"I guess you're right, but that brings up the questions. Where is Kyon, and how long will be here…"

I never thought of that… This is all your fault.

"Also, would you staying here will affect things?"

I don't know…

"Of course it will, Koizumi!"

Crap! Haruhi found me!

"Suzumiya-san, did you hear everything!?"

"Yeah, and it sounded like you didn't want her here. What kind of person are you?"

"It wasn't like that… Heheh."

*Sigh*

That was close, I thought the universe would go blank on us for a minute. Or is it _universes_?

"So, Jane. What did you come here for?"

Eh? Oh, um…

"She said she wanted to join the club to take Kyon's spot."

Damn it, Koizumi! I'd rather kiss my male counterpart!

"Is that so? Ah, the bell. Be sure to come after school, we have a lot to do!"

Damn it all…

"Sorry about that, it only seemed logical."

Well, I'd better get to class before something else happens that I might regret…

-X-

Tiring as it is, I was able to get through everything. Now, to deal with the gender flipped SOS Brigade…

"Hey! Kyon's cousin!"

Hm? Hey, this guy looks like Taniguchi.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

Hmm… I don't know. Why do you ask?

"Uh… Um… I just thought I can give you a tour of the town, and we can get to know each other!"

Sorry, I might busy later on. Thank you for the offer though.

"Ah, right… See ya…"

I think I avoided something dangerous…

"Hah… I guess she's just as stubborn as Kyon…"

"I told you needed luck."

"Woah! Kunikida, were you here all this time?"

"Just to see that I was right."

"Damn you…"

-X-

Well, the atmosphere in the clubroom is the same. I see they put heir Asahina-san in a maid outfit, I guess it suits her pretty well.

"Welcome, Kyo- I mean Jane-san!"

Be careful with your words, Asahina-san. Hey, where's Nagato-san? She's usually here before us.

"I sent her off to take care of Kyon's family from panic and to find any source to find your way back home…"

I see, well at least it's pretty quiet he-

"Hey guys!"

I spoke too soon…

"Hm? Where's Yuki?"

"Nagato-san said she had some business to take care of, so she left early."

"Ah, rare for her to leave. Too bad, I was going to use her for a little something…"Something?

"Heh? Hm, Jane, you could probably be a perfect fit…"

What do you mean fit? Could you move out of my personal space and what's in that bag?…

"You want to know?!"

Crap, what have I gotten myself into…

"Can I come in yet?"

"Not yet, Koizumi. Jane keeps struggling, Mikuru-chan try to hold her!"

"Sorry, Jane-san…"I don't want to put this crazy outfit on!

"You're only wearing for a little while, c'mon!"

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

"Okay, Koizumi. Come in."

"Wow. You two look great!"

Shut it, and your smiling isn't helping. Why do I have to wear this white bunny girl outfit!?

"I was going to have Yuki wear it, but you had her size. I'm going to get you two to be in a picture with Mikuru-chan as a banner for our website!"

Even a the website exists… Damn it all, I feel all violated all over…

"Okay Koizumi, start snapping some shots!"

"Right!" *snap*

Don't you have an outfit too? Shouldn't you be in this too?

"I possibly can't, you two are the stars of this club! Our humble mascot and Kyon's special transfer cousin!"

Boy, am I lucky…

"Right! Now use these props I got!"

What?! Wait, why am I trying to balance these cups of milk on this tray!? Woah!

"To give some fan service for our viewers, people like to see girls having trouble with something. Right, Mikuru?"

"Uh, Uh! R-Right… Yeek!"

Isn't trying to force someone to ride a unicycle a bit much… AGH! WATCH OUT ASAHINA!

"Oh no!"

*CRASH!* *Splat!*

Ugh… I'm all sticky…"You could say it's a _sticky_ situation…" *snap*

That was terrible, even for you Koizumi…

*Bzzz*

"Hm?"

*Click*

"Moshi moshi?"

Thank whoever is calling…

"Sorry, Jane-san…"

Don't worry about it, thanks for helping me up…

"Right. I understand, bye."

*Click*

"Jane-san, could you get dressed quickly? Nagato-san needs a bit of help, I'll be coming too."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Don't worry, Suzumiya-san. Nagato just needs help moving a bit of her furniture to look for something…"

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yes, you two should stay here and clean this before anyone comes up here…"

"Alright then, Jane-san get dressed fast and get to Yuki's fast. You can wash later, that's an order! Mikuru, help me with this…"

"Right…"

At least I'm getting out of this outfit…

-X-

Still feeling sticky, I was glad I got out of that situation. But, it did feel like home… Home… When am I going back?

So, Koizumi. What does Nagato-san need to look for?

"We're actually going to Nagato's place to get your pajamas you woke up with, my Organization called me and detected a strange shift in a closed space nearby. This may be a chance for you to return."Really! This is great! Wait, what about myself being here? Wouldn't anybody notice I disappeared?

"Don't worry, Nagato-san and my Organization can handle things. We just need for you to get home, and you can probably find Kyon for us."

Right, let's go…

"Here."

My pajamas. Thank you for helping me, Nagato-san.

"No problem."

*Hug*

Sorry for the surprise hug, you seem more easier to hug than the Nagato-san I know…

"I don't mind…"

Hehe! Nice meeting you guys, let's go Koizumi.

"Right. Nagato-san, be prepared if anything pops up."

*Nod*

"Okay, the closed space should be here. Ready to enter?"

*Nod* Let's go.

-X-

Yup, definitely the same dark blue place. I don't see any giants though.

"There! There's a rift tearing open, hurry."

Thanks, I'll try to look for Kyon once I get in.

"Wait."Hm? What is it?

"Here, I want you to take this."

Huh? An SD card?

"It has the pictures I took today from the clubroom, you can keep them. Plus, it's better this way. We need you to never have existed for Suzumiya-san to not get so attached to you."

Thank you… Really, thank you…

"No problem, now hurry."

Right, see you soon Koizumi!

*Dashes away*

"See you soon?… Oh! I see. Hehe…"

Ha! Finally, back home! I can clean my face and…

Woah, it's me… I don't look that bad as a guy, admiring myself like this is a little weird…

Damn that girl, you better get back home yourself… You have no idea what I went through…

"I think I can, you're me remember?"

I'm a girl…

"Oh… Right. Haruhi made you cosplay, didn't she?"

Yup, I'd like to stay and chat to myself, but I'd want to get back home as soon as possible…

"Right, good luck on your side…"

You too…

Well, I'm in my universe's normal closed space. Hm, is Koizumi around here?

*THUD*

Woah! This giant almost crushed me with it's body!

"Kyonko!?"

I recognize that voice…

*Tight, close hug*

"I'm glad you're back!"

Yeah, can you let go?…

*Sniff*

"You smell like milk, I wonder what you taste like?…"

*Lick*

Ugh! Get off me already! Bring me back home already, I need a bath…

"It's good to have you back, Kyonko…"

It's good to be back…

END

_A/N: Sorry this was uploaded late, I totally forgot about it._ :3

_I hope you guys enjoyed this little series!_


End file.
